


Zaćmiony księżyc w nowiu o zmierzchu przed świtem

by Etincelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Humor, Parody, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus i Hermiona zostają przeniesieni do świata Zmierzchu, gdzie okazuje się, że wyglądają jak Edward i Bella. Hermiona uważa, że powinni zachowywać się tak, jak ich nowe wcielenia w książkach. Problem w tym, że Severus w romansach dla nastolatek nie gustuje i nie ma zielonego pojęcia o nadchodzących wydarzeniach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaćmiony księżyc w nowiu o zmierzchu przed świtem

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst do prompta Capri.  
> Beta: SzmaragDrac.

Hermiona Granger odetchnęła głęboko i poczuła ćmiący ból w okolicach kości ogonowej. Zaklęła pod nosem. Wiedziała, dobrze wiedziała, że to się źle skończy! Z połączenia bliźniaków Weasley z Aberforthem Dumbledore’em nie mogło wyjść przecież nic dobrego. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, wywołując kolejne fale bólu, tym razem przepływające przez jej szyję. Kretyński wynalazek! _Ale przynajmniej nie zadziałał_ , pomyślała ponuro, przypominając sobie mgliście kłótnię ze Snape’em, podczas której wylądowali w tej dziwnej… klatce. Cóż, właściwie to ona próbowała odepchnąć nauczyciela zaklęciem i nie zauważyła po prostu, że ten trzymał mocno jej szatę. I sądząc po szarpaninie, jaka wywiązała się ku uciesze pozostałych członków Zakonu, niespecjalnie mu się to spodobało.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy przypomniała sobie zdumienie mistrza eliksirów. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mu się w końcu postawi. A już na pewno nie, że to będzie właśnie ona. Zamruczała z zadowoleniem, kiedy poczuła przyjemny powiew wiatru na policzku i zamarła. _Powiew wiatru? W salonie przy Grimmauld Place?!_ Otworzyła oczy i zamrugała kilka razy, jednak niczego nie dostrzegła. Twarz miała zasłoniętą jakimś materiałem. _Boże, porwali mnie!_ , pomyślała z paniką i zaczęła się szamotać, jednak ruchy ograniczało jej coś… Więzy? Łańcuchy?! Kiedy zaczęła wierzgać jeszcze bardziej (i skłaniać się do wersji, że została zamurowana żywcem, gdyż to, co wyczuwała wokół siebie, przypominało jej coraz bardziej kamień), usłyszała cichy jęk. Wydobywający się z bardzo bliska jęk. Właściwie, to jakby ktoś jęczał wprost do jej ucha.  
– Przestań się wiercić, Granger. I co ty zrobiłaś z włosami?  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Ten ton… Nie dało się go pomylić z żadnym innym. Snape. Tyle że głos… Głos zdecydowanie nie należał do Snape’a. I co, do licha, stało się z jej włosami? Dziewczyna ponownie spróbowała się podnieść, jednak nadal nie mogła się poruszyć przez to kamienne coś znajdujące się na jej szyi i – drugie – na plecach. Pomyślałaby, że zakuto ją w dyby, gdyby nie to, że ręce miała z przodu i one też opierały się o jakiś mur.  
– Nie mogę znaleźć różdżki! – Usłyszała wściekłe warknięcie Snape’a-nie-Snape’a i poczuła, że więżące ją kamienie zniknęły. Natychmiast odchyliła się do tyłu, otworzyła szeroko oczy i napotkała równie zaskoczone spojrzenie… _jego_.  
– Granger? – zapytał podejrzliwie mistrz eliksirów.  
– Cholera – obwieściła ponuro Granger.  
Siedzieli na środku łąki otoczonej gęstym lasem, a ściślej rzecz biorąc, to nauczyciel siedział na trawie, a ona – na jego kolanach. Nie to jednak było problemem. Hermiona przygryzła wargi i jeszcze raz przyjrzała się uważnie mężczyźnie. Severus Snape miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy i jasną koszulę z kołnierzykiem. Nad tym jednak dziewczyna mogłaby przejść jeszcze do porządku dziennego. Gorzej, że mistrz eliksirów miał też jasnokasztanowe włosy, złociste oczy i nienagannie proste białe zęby, a jego blada skóra skrzyła się w słońcu niczym diamenty.  
_Mamy kłopoty_ , uznała błyskotliwie Hermiona.  
– Granger? – powtórzył Snape, nachylając się powoli nad szyją dziewczyny. – Ładnie… Ładnie pachniesz.  
_Zdecydowanie mamy kłopoty_.

– Czyli jestem twoim ponadstuletnim wege wampirzym chłopakiem, nie sypiam, mam swoją wampirzą rodzinkę i chodzę do mugolskiego liceum? Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co ty mówisz?! – sarkał Snape, kiedy szli przez las, usiłując znaleźć miasteczko i dom Swanów. – I skąd ty to niby wzięłaś?  
– Mówiłam. Z książek – prychnęła automatycznie Hermiona. – I z filmów. Ma pan lepsze wytłumaczenie? Wygląda pan dokładnie jak Edward!  
– Edward, Edward Cullen – wymamrotał Snape, usiłując wbić sobie do głowy nową tożsamość. – A ty?  
– Bella Swan.  
– Jak Bellatrix?  
– Nie, Isabella – warknęła Hermiona i przyspieszyła kroku. Sama nie była do tego wszystkiego przekonana, ale nie mieli żadnych innych pomysłów, toteż chwilowo ich plan ograniczał się do: a) znaleźć dom Belli, b) zorientować się, w jakim momencie sagi wylądowali, c) wtajemniczyć Snape’a w jak największą ilość szczegółów i d) ustalić, co dalej. _Łatwizna_.  
– Uwaga, zbliżamy się – mruknęła Hermiona, kiedy doszli do ulicy, a w oddali zamajaczyły pierwsze budynki.  
Severus podniósł brew w rozbawieniu.  
– Widzę. Ludzkie zmysły są beznadziejne.  
Hermiona skrzywiła się pod nosem. Dopiero od godziny był wampirem, a już zaczynał działać jej na nerwy. Nie, żeby wcześniej było inaczej. Musiała jednak przyznać, że zrobił na niej wrażenie absolutną kontrolą swojego ciała. Pamiętała, jak Bella po przemianie uczyła się tego wszystkiego przed wizytą Charliego, a Snape’owi wystarczyło kilka jej wskazówek. _Nawyki szpiega_ , prychnęła w duchu, nie chcąc się przyznać do zazdrości nawet sama przed sobą. W końcu to dla niego więcej się zmieniło, a radził sobie lepiej niż ona! I nawet pocieszanie się myślą, że zna ten świat lepiej niż mistrz eliksirów, niewiele dawało.  
– Profesorze? Co się stało? – spytała Hermiona, gdy nauczyciel zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zaczął rozglądać dookoła z wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy. – Proszę pana?  
Snape spojrzał na nią niepewnie i wydukał:  
– Granger… Bo ja… Jakby… Słyszę głosy.  
Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Edward umie czytać w myślach – wyjaśniła.  
– I nie uznałaś za konieczne o tym wspomnieć? – syknął mistrz eliksirów. – Ważniejsza była informacja o tym, że nie potrzebuję snu? I dlaczego w takim razie nie słyszę twoich myśli?  
– Bella jest tarczą. To znaczy jest odporna na część wampirzych… talentów.  
– Chwała Salazarowi. Nie wytrzymałbym, gdybym musiał wysłuchiwać rozterek wewnętrznych panny Wiem-To-Wszystko – oświadczył Snape z miną sugerującą coś zupełnie przeciwnego.  
– Tak się składa, że dzięki temu Wiem-To-Wszystko ma pan jakiekolwiek pojęcie o sytuacji, w której się pan znalazł!  
– Uważaj na ton, Granger. Ja wciąż jestem twoim nauczycielem i mogę…  
Wypowiedź Severusa została przerwana przez dźwięk telefonu. Telefonu, który najwyraźniej należał do Edwarda. Mistrz eliksirów pogmerał chwilę w kieszeniach dżinsów i wyjął komórkę, trzymając ją przed sobą jak odbezpieczony granat. Hermiona rozejrzała się szybko i przyciągnęła rękę nauczyciela do siebie.  
– Niech pan nie robi przedstawienia – powiedziała z naciskiem. – Jasper, brat Edwarda. Proszę odebrać, ta zielona słuchawka, i przesunąć. O, tak.  
– Cześć? – rzucił niepewnie Snape. – Co? Charlie? Ee… nie, jeszcze tego nie ee… nie załatwiliśmy. Nie, nic się nie stało, wszystko w porządku – mamrotał, rzucając Hermionie błagalne spojrzenia. – Jak wszystko w porządku? No, ee… No tak, oczywiście, ogólnie nie jest w porządku, ale…  
Hermiona postanowiła interweniować. W końcu miała okazję dowiedzieć się, co się działo. Zabrała Severusowi telefon i modląc się do wszystkich znanych jej bóstw, przejęła rozmowę.  
– Jasper? Co jest?  
– Co z Edwardem? – usłyszała lekko zaniepokojony głos.  
– Ee… trochę się denerwuje, wiesz…  
– Jak my wszyscy, ale zobaczysz, uda się. Rozmawiałaś już z Charliem? Spakowana?  
Hermiona zamknęła oczy i oparła się o Snape’a. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.  
– Aż tak źle poszło?  
– Nie, ja jeszcze… jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałam – jęknęła. – Idziemy właśnie do… do mnie.  
– Pospieszcie się. Czekamy z Alice, tak jak się umawialiśmy. Cześć.  
Hermiona rozłączyła się bez słowa i spojrzała z rozpaczą na mistrza eliksirów. Jasper. Alice. Pakowanie. Charlie. Rozmowa. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Ścigał ją James, a ona – jeśli nie chciała zmienić biegu historii – musiała wejść prosto w jego pułapkę. Przez chwilę chciała wszystko rzucić, uciec gdzieś… gdziekolwiek i mieć w nosie Bellę, Cullenów i Jamesa, ale natychmiast przyszły jej do głowy zasady używania zmieniacza czasu. I konsekwencje ich złamania. Nie wiedziała, czy odnosiło się to również do dziwnych podróży między wszechświatami, ale coś jej podpowiadało, że im mniej wydarzeń zmieni, tym lepiej dla niej. Zagryzła wargi i odetchnęła głęboko. W swoim świecie była gotowa walczyć z Voldemortem. Tutaj poradzi sobie z jednym wampirem, zwłaszcza że wiedziała, że ostatecznie jej się to uda.  
– Granger?  
Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok na Snape’a, który wpatrywał się w nią pytająco, i potrząsnęła głową.  
– Po prostu… Kiedy znajdzie się pan w szkole baletowej, musi pan wyssać ze mnie jad.  
Zgroza, która pojawiła się na twarzy nauczyciela, wynagrodziła jej wszystkie przyszłe cierpienia.  
– Idziemy – zarządziła raźno Hermiona. – Resztę wyjaśnię po drodze.

Walka była… fajna. Severus musiał to przyznać. Brakowało mu różdżki, ale szybko przestawił się na siłę swoich mięśni. I zębów. Powtarzał sobie w kółko, że ma być dobrym, udomowionym wampirem, więc absolutnie nie przystoi mu dziki śmiech, ale czasami ciężko było mu się powstrzymać. Jak na przykład teraz, kiedy James – _James_ , no jak tu się nie śmiać, sprawiedliwość istniała! – tak uroczo zrył parkiet na całej długości sali. I jeszcze wylądował w lustrze! Snape uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i zaraz przeklął się w duchu, kiedy przeciwnik, zamiast ponownie rzucić się na niego, podbiegł do Hermiony i ugryzł ją w nadgarstek. _Panowanie nad instynktami jest o wiele łatwiejsze, kiedy jest się człowiekiem_ , pomyślał ponuro Severus, odrzucając Jamesa na drugi koniec studia.  
Po chwili pojawili się pozostali. Snape nauczył się już rozróżniać ich myśli i ze zdziwieniem przyjął troskę emanującą z Carlisle’a. _Współczujący wampir, na Salazara. I to współczujący mi. Co za idiota to wymyślił?_  
Mając taką przewagę, szybko rozprawili się z Jamesem, który skończył jako ognisko. Snape uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. Przepełniała go euforia po wygranej walce i tylko wrzaski Granger uniemożliwiały mu pełne napawanie się sukcesem. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny.  
– Zamknij… - syknął, chcąc ją uciszyć, jednak gdy zobaczył zaskoczone spojrzenie Alice, zmitygował się szybko. – Zamknijcie drzwi. Ona...  
– Ona się przemienia, Edwardzie – mruknął Carlisle, opatrujący nogę Hermiony. – Jeśli jad się rozprzestrzeni, to…  
Severus skinął głową. Czyli to o tym mówiła Granger. Miał ją ugryźć i wyssać z niej jad Jamesa, żeby dalej mogła być sobie małym, żałosnym człowiekiem. _Ani magii, ani nadnaturalnych zdolności. Przykre_ , ironizował w duchu, chcąc się uspokoić. Jednak kiedy klęknął przy dziewczynie, a jego nozdrza wypełnił zapach świeżej krwi, zadrżał. _Mówiła, że się uda. Mówiła, że kiedy mam złote oczy, to dobrze. Uda się. Złote oczy. Uda się. Złote…_  
– Edwardzie? – Severus usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Carlisle’a, kiedy zerwał się na równe nogi, podbiegł do jednego z luster i zaczął się w nim przeglądać. – Co się dzieje?  
– Mam złote oczy! – oznajmił nauczyciel z satysfakcją i już spokojniejszy wrócił do dziewczyny.

Kiedy Hermiona obudziła się w jakimś jasnym pomieszczeniu, natychmiast wróciły do niej wszystkie wspomnienia. Walka. James. Złamana noga. Severus wysysający jad. _Zaraz… złamana noga?_ Dziewczyna uniosła się na łokciach i zauważyła brak gipsu. W zamyśleniu podrapała się po nosie i zamarła. Nie miała złamanej nogi. Nic jej nie bolało. Nie znajdowała się w szpitalu.  
– Edward?! – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby i praktycznie natychmiast usłyszała szczęk drzwi.  
– W porządku, jesteśmy sami – mruknął Snape, podchodząc do jej łóżka.  
– W porządku? W porządku?! Zmieniłeś mnie, kurwa, w wampira! – wrzasnęła, podsuwając mu pod nos pokrytą kilkunastoma bliznami rękę.  
– Granger, ta… drobna pomyłka nie daje ci prawa, by się tak do mnie odnosić. Wciąż jestem twoim nauczycielem!  
– Świetnie! Więc zmienił mnie pan, kurwa, w wampira, panie profesorze!!!  
Jeżeli Severus szykował jakąkolwiek ripostę, to nie miał szans jej wypowiedzieć. Pokój nagle zawirował, a oni poczuli, jakby coś próbowało ich wtłoczyć w wąską rurkę.  
– Co, do cholery… – zaczął Snape, kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło.  
– Chyba zaczynamy od nowa – mruknęła Granger, wskazując gestem na otoczenie i niezgrabnie złażąc z kolan mistrza eliksirów.  
Znowu byli na łące.

– Granger, przestań się wiercić! – warknął Snape, biegnąc przez las z uczennicą na plecach. – I wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego uważasz, że mając trzydzieści siedem lat, powinienem iść na bal z małolatą, która w dodatku ma złamaną nogę!  
– Bo kiedy ja pozwoliłam się zranić i złamać sobie nogę, pan postanowił to wszystko zniweczyć, demolując mi rękę! – zripostowała bez namysłu Hermiona.  
Nadal nie miała pewności, jak to wszystko działało, ale faktem było, że kiedy Snape diametralnie zmienił bieg historii, zostali wrzuceni w to samo miejsce, ale w innym czasie. Jej granatowa sukienka i noga w gipsie były na to wystarczającym dowodem.  
Kiedy zbliżali się do szkoły, Hermiona pociągnęła mistrza eliksirów za ramię.  
– Edward, ta ławka… - zaczęła cicho, marszcząc brwi. – Ona coś mi przypomina. Muszę… Chyba powinnam na niej usiąść i poczekać na ciebie, ale nie pamiętam, co ty miałbyś robić. Przeparkować samochód może? Albo, ee… coś tam?  
Severus obrzucił dziewczynę niechętnym spojrzeniem. Dotąd nie rozwikłali sprawy z samochodami. Owszem, pojawiając się na łące, mieli przy sobie kluczyki, ale o ile sprawa z ciężarówką Belli była jasna, o tyle w garażu Cullenów stało tyle aut, że Snape, próbując wybrać właściwe podczas przemiany Hermiony, wprawił wszystkich członków wampirzej rodziny w niebotyczne zdumienie.  
– Edward… - mruknęła Hermiona z naciskiem. – Już.  
Snape skrzywił się, ale posłusznie skinął głową i zaczął się oddalać. Chociaż nie był tym zachwycony, wiedział, że Granger była jego jedyną przewodniczką w tym absurdalnym świecie.  
– Cześć, Bella!  
Hermiona uniosła wzrok i ujrzała zbliżającego się Jacoba. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pomachała do niego, usiłując przypomnieć sobie przebieg rozmowy. Jednak okazało się to niepotrzebne – Jake zaczął monolog.  
– …dwadzieścia dolarów, jeśli z tobą porozmawiam, nie gniewaj się – dotarło nagle do Hermiony i dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. _Ach, to o to chodzi_ , pomyślała, uśmiechając się szeroko. _Billy mu zapłacił za ostrzeżenie przed Edwardem! Świetnie, to już wiem, co…_  
– Ee… Bella? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał niepewnie Jacob, co przywołało Hermionę do rzeczywistości.  
– Tak, jas… – zaczęła automatycznie Granger i dopiero uświadomiła sobie, że uśmiecha się zdecydowanie zbyt radośnie jak na sytuację, w której przyjaciel rodziny żąda, by zerwała z ukochanym, co to przecież był jej duszą, życiem i paroma innymi gadżetami. _Cóż, to nie ja tu jestem szpiegiem_ , pomyślała ponuro i przysięgła trzymać w ryzach swoje mięśnie twarzy.  
– Tak, Jake, w porządku – wymamrotała po chwili. – Uważam, że…  
Jacob nie dowiedział się, co uważała Bella, bo – najwidoczniej – Severusowi Snape’owi udało się „przeparkować samochód albo zrobić, eee… coś tam” i postanowił wrócić do dziewczyny. Objął ją ramieniem i bez słowa poprowadził w stronę szkoły (ktoś nieco bardziej obiektywny mógłby stwierdzić, że raczej złapał Hermionę, szarpnął wyjątkowo energicznie i po prostu powlókł za sobą), na co Granger z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem pomachała na pożegnanie Jacobowi i odwróciła się do mistrza eliksirów.  
– Edward, moja noga – fuknęła cicho, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się. – Swoją drogą, wiesz, że całkiem nieźle się wpasowałeś? Mniej więcej tak ta scena kończyła się w „Zmierzchu”.  
– Och, jak cudownie, że spełniam twoje oczekiwania! Kamień spadł mi z serca!  
– O co ci chodzi? – spytała Hermiona, łypiąc podejrzliwie na nauczyciela. – I ciszej, w końcu Edward kocha Bellę.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią było naburmuszone spojrzenie Snape’a.  
– Edwardzie…  
– O nic! Zajmij się swoimi sprawami!  
Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy. Ostatni raz widziała mistrza eliksirów w takim stanie, kiedy Syriusz uciekł z Hogwartu.  
– To są moje sprawy! Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje! – rzuciła, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zmusić Snape’a do mówienia.  
– Nie lubię go – burknął w końcu Severus. – Wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy. I te czarne, długie włosy… Okropne.  
Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy powinna się śmiać, czy płakać.  
– Ee… ale… w swojej normalnej postaci też pan… też masz długie czarne włosy. Nie aż tak jak Jacob, ale…  
– Bello – syknął Severus ze zwodniczą łagodnością. – Jeśli jeszcze raz porównasz mnie do tego… tego… tego Blacka, to przysięgam, że będzie to ostatnia konstrukcja semantyczna, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzysz!  
Na takie dictum Hermiona po prostu musiała zakryć usta dłonią ( _no tak, Jacob Black!_ ) i próbować nie roześmiać się w głos, co – kiedy tylko zauważyła wybitnie nadąsaną minę Snape’a – okazało się zadaniem absolutnie niewykonalnym.

– Na litość Salazara, ile jeszcze mamy robić to coś, co nazywasz tańcem? – prychnął Snape, kiedy z Hermioną stojącą na jego stopach przekrzywiał się to w lewo, to w prawo.  
Dziewczyna zmierzyła nauczyciela triumfalnym spojrzeniem, ale powstrzymała wszystkie kpiące uwagi cisnące jej się na język. Co prawda nie miała z tym wielkiego problemu, jako że pierwsze, co jej przyszło do głowy, czyli „ojej, to już się pan do mnie odzywa?”, nie zajęłoby miejsca w pierwszej dziesiątce najbardziej ciętych odzywek, ale… ale i tak. Powstrzymała.  
– Altanka się zgadza – mruknęła po chwili. – Wydaje mi się, że tu była jeszcze rozmowa o tym, że Bella chciała stać się wampirem. Więc hm… Zmień mnie, Edwardzie.  
– Dobrze. Teraz, przy wszystkich?  
– Tak. Ja… e… Jestem gotowa – odparła drżącym głosem Hermiona. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, dając mężczyźnie dostęp do swojej szyi, i zachęciła go gestem. Kiedy poczuła jego chłodne usta na swojej skórze, myślała przez moment, że teraz wreszcie się uda, że wszystko będzie dobrze i wrócą do domu, i…  
– Przestań! – wrzasnęła nagle i zaczęła wierzgać wszystkimi kończynami (chociaż wierzganie złamaną nogą wychodziło jej nieco opornie). – Gdzie ty z tymi zębami?!  
– Kazałaś się zmienić – mruknął Snape, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. – To chyba muszę cię ugryźć.  
– Ale ty się na to nie zgadzasz!  
– A. Skąd. Ja. Miałem. To. Wiedzieć? – syknął mistrz eliksirów ewidentnie na granicy wytrzymałości.  
– No nie wiem, wysysanie jadu po walce z Jamesem wydawało mi się dość oczywistą wskazówką. Widocznie przeceniłam pańskie zdolności dedukcji – zadrwiła Hermiona, ale zmitygowała się, gdy tylko dostrzegła zaciśnięte wargi mężczyzny. Przełknęła ślinę. _Łatwo się zapomnieć, kiedy Snape tak wygląda_.  
– Przepraszam – rzuciła niepewnie i po kilku minutach złowrogiej ciszy zaczęła się gorączkowo tłumaczyć. – Bo, ee… Edward nie chce zmienić Belli w wampira, bo uważa, że wampiry są przeklęte i nie mają duszy, a on ją kocha, więc nie chce jej pozbawić duszy, to tylko Bella chce być wampirem, żeby się nie starzeć, ale Edward chce dla niej normalnego ludzkiego życia i mówi, że będzie z nią, nawet jak będzie staruszką, no bo on ją tak bardzo kocha i mu to nie przeszkadza, ale jej to nie wystarczy, znaczy, ludzkie życie, bo chce wieczności, ale powiedziała tu, że wystarczy, ale tylko na razie, bo…  
– Granger, stop – mruknął z nieco osłupiałym wyrazem twarzy Snape, przerywając ten nieskładny monolog. – Ja się na wszystko zgadzam, tylko wyjaśnij mi, co ty – na wielkiego Salazara – czytasz?!

– Najwyraźniej narzekanie na to arcydzieło literatury nie jest dobrze widziane – mruknął Severus, rozpoznając natychmiast efekty kolejnego przeniesienia. Spodziewał się złości Granger, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy i rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia. Nie znajdował się na łące, chociaż właściwie nie mógł tego stwierdzić z całą pewnością – wszystko pokrywała gruba warstwa śniegu.  
– Gdzie my, na wielkiego Salazara, trafiliśmy? Kolejne kiczowate romansidło dla nastolatek? – jęknął, przyglądając się z rozpaczą nieznanym mu górom. – Granger?  
Ponownie odpowiedziała mu cisza. Severus skrzywił się na takie lekceważące podejście do jego osoby i dopiero kiedy chciał przekląć dziewczynę jakimś sympatycznym urokiem, uświadomił sobie, że był sam.  
– Ale Granger już nie było na zielonym, pięknym drzewie, bo ją pożarł wąż straszliwy w bezrozumnym i złym gniewie – wymamrotał bez zastanowienia, parafrazując tekst z bajki o małpce Fiki Miki, którą w dzieciństwie, w rzadkich okresach trzeźwości, czytał mu ojciec. – Cóż, może to i lepiej, jeśli jej udało się wrócić do Hogwartu. Opowie wszystko Albusowi i jakoś mnie stąd wyciągną.  
Samopocieszanie jednak na wiele się nie zdało. Niezależnie od tego, co próbowałby sobie wmówić, wciąż był wampirem w tej dziwnej rzeczywistości. I w nieznanej okolicy. Severus westchnął ciężko, przetrząsnął kieszenie i wytrzeszczył oczy. Okej, telefon Edwarda, jasne, ale… bilet lotniczy do Włoch? Z Denali?! Co on, na litość Salazara, robił na Alasce?!  
– Edward? W porządku? – Jasnowłosa wampirzyca wyłoniła się spomiędzy drzew i spoglądała na Severusa niepewnie.  
Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, kiedy z jej myśli wyczytał niewątpliwy… afekt ku sobie pomieszany ze współczuciem. Współczuciem dla niego po rozstaniu z Bellą. Przeczesał dłońmi włosy, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do ich długości. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Granger zniknęła, bo Bella rozstała się z Edwardem? Czy po prostu została w Forks? _Nie, to niemożliwe_ , pomyślał. Dopóki tu była, pojawiali się w tym samym miejscu, nawet jeśli – według tych durnych książek – powinni znajdować się gdzieś indziej. Jeśli Granger nie było z nim, to musiała wrócić do Hogwartu. A to oznaczało, że w Forks przebywała prawdziwa Isabella Swan. Został sam.  
– Edwardzie? – wampirzyca powtórzyła pytanie, zwiększając jeszcze dawkę współczucia. – Jeśli mogłabym coś dla ciebie zrobić…  
Severus obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem i spróbował przywołać coś w rodzaju pełnego sympatii uśmiechu. Rozbolały go policzki.  
– Tak, jeśli zawiozłabyś mnie na lotnisko… Byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny.  
_Jeśli będę grzecznym wampirem, to również wrócę do Hogwartu_ , pomyślał. _W końcu jestem szpiegiem, poradzę sobie z odgrywaniem tego romantycznego idioty_.

Severus spacerował wolnym krokiem po uliczkach Volterry. Bez wskazówek Hermiony nie bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić; nie był przyzwyczajony do posiadania wolnego czasu. Westchnął ciężko. Chyba od zawsze wyczekiwał końca wojny jako momentu, w którym stanie się panem samego siebie, ale nie przewidywał, że ziści się to w alternatywnym wszechświecie. We Włoszech. We Włoszech w słoneczny dzień, kiedy nie będzie nawet mógł zdjąć tej cholernej ciężkiej peleryny, żeby nie przypominać żywej ozdoby choinkowej.  
_Durna Granger_ , pomyślał kwaśno, idąc za tłumem. Wiedział, że marudzenie nie przyniesie mu żadnego pożytku, ale był spragniony, na Slytherina, tak bardzo, bardzobardzobardzo spragniony, że nie mógł skupić się na niczym. _Najpierw mnie tu ściągnęła, a teraz zostawiła z jakąś upośledzoną licealistką w ramach mojej osobistej byłej. Która, notabene, została w Forks, podczas gdy ja muszę latać między Alaską a słoneczną – zbyt słoneczną – Italią. Więc, Salazarze, spraw, by Albus zostawił swoje cytrynowe dropsy i poświęcił trochę uwagi MNIE. Inaczej potraktuję Volterrę jako samoobsługową jadłodajnię_.

Kiedy Hermiona dostrzegła Edwarda, skrzywiła się mimowolnie. _Snape nie wiedziałby, że powinien lecieć do Włoch. Skoro Cullen jest tutaj, to nie może być Snapem_ , uznała zawiedziona, ale pocieszyła się myślą, że Dumbledore z pomocą mistrza eliksirów będzie miał większe szanse na wyciągnięcie jej z tego świata.  
Do rzeczywistości Hermionę przywrócił dopiero widok fontanny. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Przez tę fontannę przebiegła Bella, kiedy…  
– O Jezu… Jeśli to jest Edward, to muszę go powstrzymać! – jęknęła i rzuciła się za nim w pogoń.

Severus podejrzliwie przyglądał się Belli zwisającej z jego szyi. Nie był pewien, jak w tym świecie chłopak powinien potraktować byłą dziewczynę, która skacze mu na plecy. Prawdę mówiąc, w swoim świecie też by tego nie wiedział. Nie miewał byłych dziewczyn (mogło to być spowodowane tym, że nie miewał również obecnych).  
– Bello – szepnął w końcu, gładząc jej włosy. W końcu ta blondyna współczuła mu z powodu utraty panny Swan, więc chyba nadal powinien być zakochany.  
– Edwardzie, ja żyję, żyję!  
– Hm. Żyjesz – powtórzył nieco zaskoczony Severus i rozpoczął przetwarzanie informacji. _Mówi, że żyje. Znaczy, miała nie żyć. Znaczy, to była ta utrata Belli. Znaczy, chyba się powinienem cieszyć_ , uznał i natychmiast zaczął formułować wyznania miłosne, jednocześnie wracając do poklepywania dziewczyny po głowie. Na wszelki wypadek. Kiedy w kwiecistych wynurzeniach doszedł do światła jego (coraz ciemniejszych, cholera!) oczu, przerwała mu Bella:  
– Tak, Edwardzie, najdroższy… Ja też cię kocham. Więc, ee… nie musisz robić tego, po co przyjechałeś. Nie… nie zabijaj się.  
Severus bardzo skwapliwie potwierdził gotowość do dalszego życia, żadnych samobójstw i w ogóle, wampirem był przecież, po czym osłupiał, jakby informacje docierały do niego z nieznacznym opóźnieniem. _W tej książce bohater pojechał do Włoch, żeby popełnić samobójstwo?! Salazarze, za co…?! I jeszcze – przez dziewczynę?! Jak można być tak przywiązanym do kogokolwiek, żeby śmierć tej osoby… No dobra, nie było pytania_ , z głupią miną przerwał wewnętrzny monolog. Bo przecież to nie tak, że w czymkolwiek był podobny do Edwarda.  
– Kochany, dobrze się czujesz? – Severus usłyszał nieufny głos Belli i poczuł, że dziewczyna zaczyna wyplątywać kończyny z… cóż, z niego.  
– Hm. Tak – odparł niepewnie. _Skoro ona żyje, to chyba wszystko w porządku?_  
Bella wciąż jednak wpatrywała się w Snape’a podejrzliwie.  
– Więc… nie planujesz, e… samobójstwa?  
Severus nie posiadał się ze zdumienia. _Czego ta idiotka znowu chce? Naprawdę, już lepiej było z Granger, ona najwyraźniej omijała te co bardziej kretyńskie fragmenty_.  
– Skoro żyjesz, to nie mam powodu? – bardziej spytał, niż odpowiedział, mistrz eliksirów.  
– A jak umrę? – drążyła Bella.  
Severus miał nawet wrażenie, że kogoś mu w tym drążeniu przypomina, ale był za bardzo przerażony, by to roztrząsać. Wdech – wydech, wdech – wydech, powtarzał sobie, mając przed oczami niezliczone sesje u pani Pomfrey po lekcjach z Gryfonami. W końcu postanowił zaryzykować.  
– Lew zakochał się w łabędziu – wymruczał uwodzicielsko, pochylił się do pocałunku i spojrzał dziewczynie głęboko w oczy. Zamiast zachwytu napotkał w nich jednak czyste rozbawienie.  
– Nieźle, cały czas nie byłam pewna… Ale nie cytuj tekstów, których nie pamiętasz. Lewku.  
Severus zdążył wyartykułować dokładnie trzydzieści osiem gróźb (z czego trzydzieści pięć karalnych) pod adresem pewnej Gryfonki. Później ich przeniosło.

Pierwszym, co Severus miał okazję zobaczyć, gdy otworzył oczy, była Hermiona, nakazująca mu siedzieć cicho. Gdy skinął głową, dziewczyna pomachała mu dłonią przed oczami i wskazała na pierścionek.  
– Zaręczynowy? – spytał głupio, rozglądając się dookoła. Ponownie znajdował się w ośnieżonych górach. I nawet nie miał okazji spytać, czy to znowu jakaś Alaska, czy może tym razem Mount Everest, po co się rozdrabniać, no jasne, bo Hermiona paplała coś radośnie o nadchodzącym ślubie. Ich ślubie. Severus westchnął ciężko i postanowił się skupić mimo palącego pragnienia. I mimo podsłuchującego Jacoba, którego myśli wydawały się bardzo niezadowolone. W końcu dobrze dowiedzieć się czegoś o własnych planach matrymonialnych.  
– No tak, bierzemy ślub – burknął w końcu, chcąc przerwać potok słów wylewany przez Hermionę. – I…?  
– Ślub?! – Severus usłyszał wrzask Jacoba i spojrzał pytająco na Bellę.  
– Edwardzie… Jak mogłeś! Wiedziałeś, że on słucha i że…  
– Przecież to ty... – zaczął Snape, ale zmitygował się szybko, widząc zmarszczone brwi Granger. – Ee… to znaczy, ja… no…  
– Czekaj tu na mnie – przerwała mu Hermiona i pobiegła za oddalającym się Blackiem.  
Severus pokiwał głową. Może zostać, oczywiście. Podsłuchiwać też może. I będzie.

Podczas pocałunku z Jacobem Hermiona naprawdę miała nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko się uda. W końcu Snape nie odgrywał zbyt dużej roli w tej scenie, a ona powinna sobie poradzić. Nie przewidziała tylko jednego. Że nauczyciel może chcieć sobie dopisać jakiś fragmencik. Lub dwa.  
I kiedy poczuła, jak coś – dziko warczące coś – odrywa od niej Blacka, zrozumiała, że się przeliczyła.  
– Edwardzie! – jęknęła głucho, ale było za późno.  
Skupiony na pocałunku Jacob nie był przygotowany do walki, co poskutkowało szybkim zwycięstwem (dla Snape’a) i urwaną głową (dla Blacka).  
– To był przyjaciel Belli, jak mogłeś?!  
– Całował cię, a niby jesteś moją dziewczyną – mruknął Severus, niechętnie odrywając się od smakowitej zawartości żył Jacoba. Zapach, co prawda, był obrzydliwy, ale Snape był tak spragniony, że niemal tego nie zauważał.  
– No i co z tego?! Poprosiłam go o to, tak było w fabule! Poza tym, Boże, co za różnica! Ty go po prostu zamordowałeś! To nienormalne.  
Snape spojrzał obojętnie na uczennicę, oblizał zakrwawione wargi i odparł spokojnie:  
– Czytasz książki, w których dziewczyna całuje wilkołaka, żeby nie było mu smutno, że ona wychodzi za wampira. Doprawdy… Chciałabyś coś może dodać o braku normalności?

Hermiona ocknęła się w niewielkiej sypialni z przeszklonymi drzwiami. Przesunęła wzrokiem po swoim ciele i jęknęła. Była ubrana w czarną jedwabną koszulkę nocną, która więcej odkrywała niż zasłaniała, a gdzieś za ścianą – sądząc po odgłosach – dochodził do siebie jej nauczyciel. _Nie mogę powiedzieć Snape’owi, że mamy uprawiać seks_ , pomyślała histerycznie. _Nie mogę uprawiać seksu z nauczycielem! Nawet, jeśli ten nauczyciel tymczasowo wygląda jak Edward Cullen. Po prostu nie mogę! Zrobimy coś głupiego i przeniesiemy się do innej sceny, i… O Boże, a jeśli wylądujemy w scenie ciąży? Porodu? Ja nie chcę mieć złamanego kręgosłupa!_ Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach i spróbowała myśleć racjonalnie. Nadal nie była przekonana do seksu z mistrzem eliksirów, ale – chociaż przyznawała to bardzo niechętnie nawet sama przed sobą – wolała chyba ten seks niż ciążę i poród. _Ale jak mu to powiedzieć? Przecież spalę się ze wstydu, jeśli mu to zaproponuję… I on przecież też się nie zgodzi! Ostatecznie jestem jego uczennicą! Chyba że…_  
Hermiona zacisnęła wargi. Absolutnie nie podobał jej się ten pomysł, ale podjęcie decyzji dziwnie ją uspokoiło. Wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, więc zrobi to, czy ma ochotę, czy nie. W końcu musiała wrócić do domu za wszelką cenę!  
– Edwardzie – zawołała uwodzicielskim, jak miała nadzieję, głosem. – Czekam na ciebie, skarbie.  
Kiedy Severus pojawił się w drzwiach, przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, ale nie zawahała się. Drżącymi rękami zsunęła ramiączka koszulki.  
– Chodź do mnie – wymruczała.  
Snape spojrzał na nią niepewnie.  
– Co ty wyprawiasz?  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Jesteś moim mężem, czy to nie oczywiste?  
– Na Salazara, co ty…  
– Na co? – spytała Granger, starając się wyglądać na odpowiednio zdziwioną słownictwem nauczyciela. – No chodź do mnie, kochanie.  
Severus z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy zaczął zbliżać się do łóżka, co Hermiona przyjęła z mieszaniną ulgi i strachu. _Uwierzył, że jestem Bellą, uwierzył_ , myślała, rozpinając trzęsącymi się rękami koszulę nauczyciela. A później nie myślała już nic.

Severus Snape nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego biurko. Jego kominek. Jego zegar. Jego książki. Jego najcudowniejsze na świecie lochy. I – co najważniejsze – lochy najcudowniejsze w _jego_ świecie. _Żadnych wampirów, żadnego pragnienia, żadnej Granger_ , myślał z zadowoleniem, zapadając się w wygodnym – i własnym! – fotelu.  
Nagle zmarszczył brwi. Coś jednak było nie tak. Ponownie przesunął wzrokiem po swojej komnacie. Biurko. Kominek. Zegar. Książki.  
– O, Merlinie – wybełkotał z paniką. – Zegar!  
Zegar. Jego magiczny zegar powinien mieć tylko jedną wskazówkę. Teraz miał dwie.  
Zanim Severus doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby zerwać się na równe nogi i histerycznie wołać o pomoc, ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi.  
– Granger! – warknął Snape, obrzucając wybitnie nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem uczennicę. – Mamy problem.  
– Owszem, mamy – odparła słabo dziewczyna i rozchyliła poły szaty, ukazując spory brzuszek. – I to pan wyjaśni go moim rodzicom.


End file.
